Locker Room Routine
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Swim and Dive practice is finally over and everyone gets ready to go. To bad Aaron is causing problems, Pogue is taking to long, Reid is making Jokes, and Caleb is a little protective! and me? Well I'm stuck in the middle of it all! Brotherly-friendship


I am home and i am writing again!

I was playing with this for a LONG TIME! Trust me! Karma22 and I Played with this for a long TIme!

But I think i turned out pretty good!

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP KARMA22!

READ ON!

* * *

I glanced around the locker room eyeballing the people around me before pulling open my locker. It had been a long day for the Ipswich swim and dive team, and the practice had run long. An argument broke out between the dive and swim teams ending with a "swim off". I didn't mind the actual concept of the competition but it always ended badly on my part.

I admit that it was an unfair advantage, formally being on the swim team then transferring to the dive team. But the look on Aaron's face when I pulled ahead and beat him at his own swim... priceless. But some usually hold a grudge, especially if they run in Aaron's crowd. They become pissed at the fact that they lost to a dive team member, and the fact that I am the youngest Son of Ipswich makes things dramatically worse.

I let out a small sigh, wishing one of my brothers was near by. Goose bumps ran across my skin and the feeling that someone was watching creeped through my mind. Playing over the location of my brothers in my head, Caleb at his locker around the corner, Reid in the showers, and Pogue out at the pool talking to one of the coaches. This was not going to end well, five bucks says it's Aaron and his lackeys.

Taking a small glance over my shoulder, my eyes caught those of Aaron Abbot, but to my luck he was alone. The teen was staring me down, as he slipped through the room in my direction. I turned my attention back to my locker and tried to ignore the incoming problem that is Aaron Abbot.

"Hey Simms." The bully called out. I could feel myself jumping just being near him. I finished puling on my jeans, keeping my attention on anything but him. Usually if Abbot didn't get a response, he would walk away and find a new victim. "Yo, dick face, I'm talking to you." He yelled, and there was a sharp crack and a pain shot up my back. I spun around to face Aaron, who stood with swim trunks still on and partly curled wet towel in hand. A rat's tail that will definitely be hurting tomorrow.

"What the fuck do you want Abbot?" I asked, a forced smile settling on my face. I could see Aaron's smirk growing bigger, the right side of his face curling upwards.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your swim today, that's all, Simms," The blond said, "Is that a crime?" Aaron leaned against the locker and crossed his arms over his chest, towel still hanging from his hand.

"Seeing how Tyler here beat your ass at your own category without even trying, then yeah it is a crime." A voice echoed from behind me, and instantly I knew it was Pogue.

"It was all luck." Aaron snarled, fists curling. You could see one of the veins sticking out in his neck. His whole body tensed, as though any minute you would expect him to explode.

"More like skill." Pogue shot back. "He beat your best time, and Tyler isn't even on the swim team anymore." I sighed, and pulled my shirt over this head, deciding to remain silent. Aaron let out another snarl then, turned on his heals and stormed away, to his locker. "Ass." Pogue hissed under his breath.

"Go change," I said to Pogue, slapping him lightly in the arm. "We're waiting on you."

"What? No thank you?" He replied, putting on a hurt face, walking backwards to his locker near Caleb's. I flipped him off, with a smirk then turned my attention back to my locker. In the background I could hear him chuckle as he turned the corner.

I smiled to myself, pulling my messenger bag from my locker and throwing it over my shoulder. From across the room I spotted Reid, running a towel through his blond locks. "Yo Baby Boy, you ready to go?" He called, approaching with towel in hand. Reid smirked and his sopping wet towel was flung in my driection. I ducked out of the way, diving to the side, as the towel smacked against the metal lockers.

"Nice Reid," I laughed, shaking my head lightly at the fail. "And hurry your ass up, we don't have all day." My gaze turned to a stern one, as I locked eyes with Reid.

"Chill Ty," Reid stated, playing with his locker combo. "Not like we're in a hurry."

"I don't know Reid, maybe Ty has a hot date tonight." Pogue interrupted, towel slung over his shoulders, heading toward the showers.

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and turn back to my locker hiding my face. I could hear Reid and Pogue chuckling from behind me. "Dicks." I muttered digging through my locker, trying to look occupied. The guys had a habit of making fun of me, but I know it is all in good fun.

"We're just messing with you, Baby Boy." Pogue snickered, continuing on his way, disappearing a few seconds later through the doorway of the showers.

"It's just funny to watch you squirm." Reid smirked, shrugging his shoulders and pulling on a pair of jeans. "You just make it too easy Tyler ." I rolled my eyes, turning to glare at my blond best friend. By now the locker room had emptied leaving us to do as we pleased.

"What?" A voice interrupted, " Tyler 's easy? Don't let the girls know or we'll never see him again." Caleb appeared at my shoulder, a smirk on his face. I shot into the air with surprise, "Jumpy are we, Ty?" I felt my cheeks grow hot, and new instantly that I was turning a deeper red. I placed a hand to my chest trying to catch my quickening breath.

"And impatient." Pogue added, strolling by with towel in hand.

"No, you're just slow." Caleb shot back, earning the finger from the biker before he disappeared around the corner once again.

"Hey if I didn't have to stop and save Tyler then I would have been done by now." Pogue yelled from his locker, changing into his street clothes. Rustling of cloth could be heard echoing through the locker room.

"You didn't have to save me." I hissed dropping down to the bench, and pulling my arms up to cross them over my chest. "I can handle Aaron myself Pogue." I added yelling in the direction of the biker. "I dont need you to save me, everytime something bad happends."

"What did that ass-hole do now?" Reid growled, giving me a once over obviously searching for injury.

"I'm fine, Reid." I snapped, rolling my eyes at the blond and waving my hands trying to shoo Reid's gaze away. I was used to his friend's protectiveness, but i wont deny that they over due it sometimes.

"Aaron gave him a rat's tail." Pogue shouted, followed by the slamming of a locker. "Abbot was pissed about Ty beating his time today." The teen continued strolling into view, fully dressed and ready to go.

"How bad?" Caleb asked, staring down in my driection. I can feel his eyes burning a hole through the top of my head, but i ignore the look of concurn.

"I am fine." I repeated, shoving my brothers away and standing with my bag in hand. "Can we just go now?"

"Fine," Caleb agreed with a small nod. "But only if you show us the mark." His hands shoot out in reach to grab my arms, probably hold me still. I slipped to the side running into Reid, but successfully dodging the reaching arms. I love my brothers, but they have grown way to predictible.

"No," I began, meeitng Caleb's gaze "I am fine, Caleb, really. Just a bruise, I've gotten worse before."

"It was turning blue when I saw it." Pogue added, approaching the group, stopping at Reid's right to finish the circle the we had made.

"Stop helping, Pogue." I snarled glaring at my second oldest brother.

"Sorry for caring, Tyler." Pogue shot back sarcastically, "I'm just telling them how it is."

"Break it up you two." Caleb intervened, placing a hand on my and Pogue's shoulders. "Fine, Tyler, don't show us. But if it gets any worse you have to promise you will say something." Silence fell over our group. I gave them a small nod and broke my stareing match with Pogue. Seconds passed until Caleb spoke again . "Ready to go?" he asked glancing around at us, hands falling to his sides.

"Aw hell, boys," Reid smirked, slapping me lightly on the back, and I know my wince didn't go unnoticed, but I was glad my brothers remained silent about it. "Let's go to Nikki's, I have money to make and people to hustle." The blond took the lead bursting through the doors into the school's hallway.

"Don't start any fights this time, Reid," Caleb advised, eyeing the second youngest. The four Son's of Ipswich strolled down the school hallways.

Reid smirked back, tossing an arm over my shoulder, "No promises, Golden Boy." Reid answered, "Tyler here needs a little revenge."

"Only if I get to help." Caleb approved, smirk matching Reid. The brothers all burst out laughing, walking through the front doors and trotting down the stairs, disappearing into the darkness of the school parking lot. Our voices faded and laughter died down leaving the school silent, the lights flickering off and night taking over. The school was shut down for the time being, all settled down to await the noise and confusion of the next day when the students and, we, the famous Son's would walk the halls again.

* * *

So... What did you think?

I tryed my hand at first person... and it kind of went down hill through the story!

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

GOOD OR BAD! both help my writing!

LOVe,  
Pirate

P.S.  
ANYONE have a better title?


End file.
